Two pink lines
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Las perspectivas de Miyako cambian radicalmente al ver esa segunda línea rosada. One shot. Kenyako. Regalo para Leiram, en el marco del Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Two pink lines**

Miyako lo sospechaba desde hacía días. Sabía que era una posibilidad: el riesgo se había corrido. Había pensado una y otra vez hasta ese momento cómo proceder si los acontecimientos no se desarrollaban cómo ella los había planeado. No obstante, allí, en el baño de su pequeño departamento, mientras contemplaba la segunda línea color rosado que había aparecido en el test de embarazo, tenía la mente en blanco.

Definitivamente estar embarazada no estaba en sus planes. Tenía 23 años y aún no había culminado su carrera universitaria; le faltaban un par de asignaturas para recibirse en Ingeniería en Sistemas. Cuando al fin tuviera su título, planeaba viajar y hacer un máster en el extranjero. Y por supuesto que un bebé no encajaba demasiado bien en ese esquema.

Por sobre todas las cosas, más allá de su vida profesional, tampoco estaba en pareja. La situación hubiera sido un tanto diferente si así lo hubiera sido: lo hablaría con él, él la abrazaría, y prometerían superar aquel momento juntos. Pero ella estaba sola. No tenía a nadie. Ese embrión era fruto de una relación completamente ocasional.

También era cierto que el padre de su retoño no era un completo desconocido. De hecho, si tuviera que elegir al padre de su hijo desde un catálogo de hombres, sin lugar a dudas lo hubiera elegido a él. Pero simplemente, no quería que así fuesen las cosas. No era el momento, ni la forma.

Y después venían a su mente sus padres. ¿Qué le dirían? Estaban muy emocionados con potencial carrera de ingeniera que su hija podría desarrollar. Además, sus padres ya tenían nietos, por lo que no hubiesen tenido problemas en ver a su hija más pequeña vivir una vida sin hijos, al menos por un tiempo.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche se escabullían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Eran grises, lejanos, como si pertenecieran a otra persona.

 _Cuando la gente crece, tiende a separarse de sus viejas amistades. Hay más variedad de caminos para seguir, y son más largos y sinuosos. Por lo tanto, los grandes grupos de amigos se reducen. Y eso era lo que había sucedido con los niños elegidos._

 _Todos mantenían contacto. Tenían varios grupos de Whatsapp. Uno para los ocho originales, otro para los cuatro que se unieron después, mas Hikari y Takeru, que estaban en ambos. Además, tenían otro en el que estaban todos juntos. Pero había incluso más: uno de solo chicas, otro de solo chicos. Los digimons también tenían sus grupos propios. Y nunca faltaba aquel que se equivocaba y enviaba un mensaje en el grupo equivocado._

 _El contacto virtual era intenso, pero no así el personal. Estudiaban y trabajaban en diferentes ciudades e incluso países. Cuando podían verse, era de a grupos de a lo sumo cinco personas. Pero aquella vez, fue solo de a dos._

 _En un principio habían confirmado asistencia Hikari, Takeru, Sora, Miyako y Ken. Pero en el correr del día señalado los tres primeros habían cancelado por motivos de fuerza mayor. Miyako y Ken conversaron por privado sobre la posibilidad de suspender totalmente los planes, pero finalmente decidieron aprovechar la reserva e ir a cenar juntos, dado que hacía varias semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto._

 _Aquella cena no había tenido nada de particular: dos amigos charlando sobre el pasado y el presente. Pero a medida que se hacía más profunda la noche, la situación se fue volviendo más turbia. Miyako no recordaba demasiado. Quizá fue el alcohol -aunque ninguno de los dos había bebido demasiado-. O quizá simplemente las cosas habían tenido que ser de esa forma. Lo cierto es que una situación llevó a la otra, y momentos encandenados entre sí derivaron en Ken subiendo junto a Miyako a su apartamento, en una puerta que se cierra, en ella contra la pared, y en las manos de él bajando a través de su cintura._

 _La aventura no duró más de una hora, y antes de la una de la madrugada él ya se estaba marchando. Apenas cruzaron palabras. No hubo vergüenza, ni arrepentimiento; a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo había planeado, todo lo que pasó entre ellos se sintió increíblemente natural. Como si ya lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces antes._

 _Miyako lo atribuyó a que ambos ya eran dos adultos, y al hecho de que ambos eran bastante maduros para su edad, y luego se acostó a dormir. Estaba agotada._

Aquel día fue a trabajar, como cualquier otro, pero todos sus compañeros la notaron taciturna y distante. Ella estaba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, y aunque intentaba pensar sobre cómo comunicar aquella situación a Ken y a sus padres, en realidad no paraba de revivir lo sucedido una y otra vez, como si aún no pudiera creerlo totalmente.

No obstante, creía que el panorama se iba a aclarar de cierta forma luego de hablar con Hawkmon sobre el asunto. Él estaba pasando una temporada en el mundo digital, pero Miyako ya le había escrito pidiéndole que regresara para conversar. Hablar del embarazo con él no le generaba ningún reparo, era con el único con quien sentía que podía hablar con total libertad.

Hawkmon se materializó en el apartamento de Miyako poco después de las siete de la tarde, una vez que ella hubo arribado a su casa luego del trabajo. Por el llamado de Miyako, sabía que había sucedido algo importante, pero no estaba seguro qué. La posibilidad que él consideraba más certera era que Miyako hubiera tomado la decisión de mudarse al extranjero, pero había aprendido que los humanos, y principalmente su compañera, podían ser muchas veces impredecibles.

En realidad, Miyako nunca mencionó aquellas palabras. Simplemente se sentó frente a su compañero Digimon, con rostro compungido y nervioso, y Hawkmon fue planteando posibilidades hasta que llegó a la verdad. De hecho, no era algo impensable. Hawkmon sabía que esas cosas solían suceder; había oído cómo viejas compañeras de la preparatoria de Miyako habían quedado embarazadas sin planearlo. Él era, quizá, uno de los digimons que mejor entendía las situaciones del Mundo Humano.

No obstante, tampoco estaba demasiado preparado. No pudo más que consolarla de forma sencilla. No sabía qué tipo de solución sería apropiado plantearle. Tampoco quiso preguntarle quién era el padre. Le parecía algo demasiado íntimo; lo mejor sería que ella hablara del tema cuando estuviera más tranquila y viera el panorama con mayor claridad.

En aquel momento, él le preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y esperó a que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos.

Wormmon estaba preocupado por Ken. Era un muchacho difícil, siempre lo había sido. Difícil en el sentido de que resultaba complicado saber qué estaba pensando. Pasaba por temporadas en las que, sin manifestar una inmensa alegría, simplemente estaba muy en paz consigo mismo. Fueron principalmente aquellos años de Secundaria y Preparatoria, en donde disfrutaba de ir a clases y pasaba los fines de semana íntegramente con Daisuke, deambulando por las calles de Odaiba, nadie sabía bien haciendo qué.

Pero la madurez no le sentó tan bien. Daisuke rápidamente se marchó a Estados Unidos luego de una serie de problemas familiares. Ken lo había apoyado en su decisión, pero Wormmon sabía que todavía le entristecía su partida.

Ken no era un antisocial, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con las personas, tenía muchos contactos y conocidos y siempre le estaban debiendo favores. Pero ambos sabían que el vínculo que había formado con Daisuke no lo podría reconstruir con nadie. Wormmon suponía que tenía muchas cosas ahí dentro, de esas que solo se animaba a compartir con Daisuke, y por eso se lo notaba más taciturno que de costumbre.

—Ken, ¿estás bien?

Wormmon no pudo contenerse. Sabía que él solo molestaba con su insistencia, que no ayudaría a Ken, que incluso lo fastidiaría. Pero la curiosidad era algo inherente a su personalidad.

Ken no dio muestra de fastidio; tampoco dio señal de haber salido de su ensimismamiento.

Finalmente, respondió, pausadamente.

—Sólo estoy pensando.

Wormmon lo contempló preocupado durante unos instantes. ¿Pensando en qué?

—¿Pensando en qué? —No pudo contenerse.

Ken suspiró, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

—En que no estoy conforme con mi vida.

Wormmon sintió un escalofrío. ¿En qué derivaría todo ello? Nunca lo había escuchado decir una cosa así. ¿Volvería a ser el Digimon Kaiser, talvez?

El digimon se quedó sin palabras. Ken demoró unos minutos, pero finalmente prosiguió, como si quisiera buscar las palabras correctas.

—Quiero dejar la Universidad; la Medicina no es lo mío —dijo, con una naturalidad que no era propia de aquella sentencia.

Wormmon se puso muy nervioso.

—¡Pero Ken! Te falta menos de la mitad de la carrera, y te va muy bien. Además, ¿qué piensas hacer si no es esto?

Ken respondió, con mayor tranquilidad:

—El profesor Honda me dijo que con los conocimientos en medicina forense y psiquiatría que tengo, puedo perfectamente desempeñarme en la División de Investigación de la Policía. Están contratando; se ingresa a través de una prueba muy difícil, pero creo que puedo intentarlo. El sueldo es bastante bueno, y realmente, el tipo de trabajo me atrae mucho más que el de médico.

Wormmon no sabía qué pensar. Todo había sido tan repentino. No obstante, parecía que Ken ya lo tenía muy bien pensando.

—Ken… Si eso es lo que quieres… Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué así tan rápido?

Ken tardó en contestar. Se paró junto a la ventana, se cruzó de brazos y contempló el paisaje -que no era muy atractivo; la ventana de Ken daba directamente a la fachada de un bar de corte tétrico-.

—He estado pensando y creo que no vale la pena esforzarme en lograr algo que realmente no me convence. Estoy harto de trabajar medio tiempo y depender además de la ayuda de mis padres para alquilar este piso —Hizo una pausa—. Quiero madurar de una vez por todas.

Wormmon no dijo nada más. Tenía muchas dudas, en realidad, pero la seguridad de Ken le impedía plantearlas. Parecía que él ya tenía todo resuelto, y dar vueltas en el tema solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hawkmon, incrédulo.

—Ken Ichijouji —repitió ella, y dejó toda timidez de lado. No era momento de ser tímida.

Hawkmon guardó silencio. Finalmente había salido el tema de la paternidad del bebé. Hawkmon no quería husmear, pero las circunstancias permitieron preguntarlo sin sonar rudo.

Increíblemente, cuando Hawkmon escuchó el nombre Ken Ichijouji pareció aliviarse. Es que no era lo mismo que Miyako estuviera embarazada de una cita de una noche, que de Ken. Era una situación extraña, pero Ken era un buen chico: tranquilo, inteligente, que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás. No la lastimaría, de eso podía estar seguro, y aunque resultaba difícil predecirlo, Hawkmon ya creía que iba a ser un buen padre.

—¡Es lo peor que podría haber pasado! —explotó MIyako— ¡De todos los hombres en el mundo! ¡Ken!

—¡Miyako! ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Hawkmon, francamente sorprendido.

Miyako bufó.

—Es incluso más joven que yo, Hawkmon. Le queda poco para recibirse de Médico. Es un chico serio, responsable, que seguramente quiere dedicarse el mayor tiempo posible a sus estudios… Esto… bueno, lo arruinará. Y es mi culpa.

—¡Miyako! —exclamó Hawkmon, un poco espantado—. ¿Cómo que tu culpa? Fue sin dudas responsabilidad de ambos. Ya son adultos. Ken lo sabe. Aquí no hay culpables, es tan solo… una situación complicada que hay que superar de alguna forma.

Miyako no respondió.

—Debería decirle cuanto antes, ¿no? —preguntó. Ni siquiera cuando era una niña de once años Hawkmon la había notado tan vulnerable.

—Sería bueno —contestó—, pero deberías sentirte lista para hacerlo, además.

—Ahora solo quiero dormir.

Y Hawkmon creyó que era la decisión más sabia en aquel momento.

Ken se despertó temprano, como de costumbre. Se duchó y luego fue a la cocina a preparase el desayuno: café doble, y un tostado con tocino, queso y huevo. Estaba de buen humor, porque había realizado dos de las tres pruebas para ingresar a la División de Investigación y le había ido muy bien -no le había contado a Wormmon toda la verdad, creía que lo mejor era hacerlo de a poco-.

Solo estaba ligeramente preocupado por dos cosas: sus padres, y su vida sentimental. Con respecto a sus padres, en aquel momento estaba un poco alejado de ellos -con la excusa de los estudios- y no le apetecía demasiado ir a visitarlos y escuchar todos los cuestionamientos que harían acerca de su última decisión. Sabía que lo harían con toda la buena intención del mundo, pero aún así, sentía que lo mejor era mantener una cierta distancia por el momento.

En cuanto a su vida sentimental, otra vez era víctima de aquellos enamoramientos furtivos e inexplicables. Con Miyako era la segunda vez que le sucedía. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, de estar pendiente de sus horas de conexión, de lo que publicaba en las redes sociales, de recordar los momentos que habían vivido juntos… Cuando tenía unos diecisiete años le había pasado también. Pero era muy tímido y las cosas no habían pasado a mayores. A los seis meses, se le pasó el enamoramiento.

Pero esta segunda vez era diferente. Hacía meses que solían verse más de lo que era habitual. La última vez, completamente a solas, y con un resultado fatal. La habían pasado genial juntos, pero Ken no tenía la iniciativa suficiente para confesarle que la veía como algo más que un rollo de una noche. Y no sabía si Miyako no tenía el valor, o no tenía el interés, pero lo cierto es que no se había vuelto a poner en contacto con él luego de ello. Le respondió muy secamente un mensaje que él le envió acerca del nuevo disco de The New Americans, un grupo que a ambos les gustaba.

Estaba, más allá de toda la revolución profesional que estaba a punto de vivir, un poco taciturno por sus sentimientos por Miyako. Sentía que todo iba a volver a pasar sin dejar señales de haber existido, como aquella vez. Y realmente, no quería que eso sucediera… Si tan solo fuera un poco más extrovertido.

—Wormmon, ¿café o leche? —preguntó al oír sus múltiples patitas ingresar a la pequeña cocina.

—Le…

Pero el sonido del timbre los sobresaltó a ambos de repente.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó Wormmon, curioso.

Ken se encogió de hombros. A las nueve de la mañana de un sábado, podría ser cualquier persona…

Atendió.

—¿Sí?

La voz de Miyako lo estremció.

—Ken… Soy yo.

La sorpresa lo dejó mucho unos instantes, pero al final dijo lo único que podía decir.

—Ya te abro —Y apretó el botón para que la puerta de entrada se abriera. Y entonces ella cortó.

Ken y Wormmon se miraron, pero no comentaron nada.

Miyako golpeó la puerta del apartamento un minuto después.

Ken la abrió, notoriamente nervioso. Se encontró a Miyako del otro lado del umbral, con Hawkmon a su lado. Los invitó a pasar.

—Wormmon, ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? —preguntó Hawkmon, de la forma menos espontánea posible.

Miyako echó una mirada cómplice a Ken, que él entendió al instante.

—Wormmon, ve con él a tomar un poco de aire.

Wormmon no terminaba de entender la magnitud de la situación, pero Ken se lo pedía, y además, no tenía motivo alguno para negarse a salir a dar una vuelta con Hawkmon.

Cuando los digimons hubieron salido, Ken invitó a Miyako a sentarse y le ofreció una taza de café, que ella aceptó sin mucho convencimiento. Mientras él la preparaba, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ken no se imaginaba con exactitud el motivo que la había llevado allí, pero por cómo se habían desarrollado las circunstancias, evidentemente no era por un motivo agradable. ¿Le habría sucedido algo a alguien? ¿A Daisuke, tal vez?

—Y bien —comenzó Ken, dubitativo—, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Miya?

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo ella, sin más.

—Sí, eso lo supuse…

Se hizo otro incómodo silencio, pero Miyako no dio señales de querer hablar. Estaba un tanto sonrojada.

—Dime, ¿ha pasado algo malo? —insistió él, preocupado.

Miyako no respondió. ¿Era algo malo? ¿Era algo bueno? ¿No era ninguna de las dos cosas?

—¿Ha muerto alguien?

—¡No! —negó ella enseguida, dándose cuenta de que no podía seguir más con aquel suspenso… Debía armarse de valor y cortar con esa estupidez.

—Estoy…

Ken arqueó las cejas.

—Estoy…

Ken era un muchacho con una inteligencia superior a la media, así que bastó solo un segundo para que hilvanara los acontecimientos y tuviera en cuenta las fechas.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó.

Miyako no lo negó.

Ken lanzó un largo suspiro y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió y contempló el afuera, mientras exhalaba un poco de aire.

Estaba sorprendido, pero igualmente era consciente de que esas cosas podían pasar.

—Lo siento —dijo él al fin—. Debí ser más cuidadoso…

Ella negó con la cabeza; los ojos húmedos.

—Es responsabilidad de ambos —comentó, recordando las palabras de Hawkmon— ¡Y yo lo siento! Que te suceda esto, en el medio de la carrera…

Ken la miró, confundido. No entendía por qué ella hablaba de estudios en aquel momento…

—Miyako, lo que menos me preocupa en este momento es eso —Se guardó el hecho de que había abandonado la carrera para convertirse en Policía; sería complicar demasiado las cosas en aquel momento.

—Pero… ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué dirán? ¡Es un caos!

Ken la miró perplejo. Estaba seguro de que no sería fácil. Era algo que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. ¿Pero preocuparse por sus padres, la Universidad? Él solo pensaba en tres cosas: Miyako, el bebé, y en última instancia, él mismo.

Los ojos de Miyako cada vez se humedecían, aunque, por suerte para Ken, aún no brotaban lágrimas de ellos.

—¡Miyako! —exclamó, con firmeza. A Ken no le sentaba cómoda esa faceta, la de traer a la realidad a las personas, la de sacarlas del pánico; de hecho, generalmente era él que necesitaba una voz que lo reanimara. Pero esta vez, simplemente sintió que era lo correcto. Que tenía que asumir ese rol por el bien de todos.

Ella lo miró, se secó los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza. Por experiencia propia, sabía que entrar en pánico solo empeoraría las cosas. Y entonces despegó los labios y solo pudo decir una única palabra.

—Abrázame.

Ken demoró unos instantes en entender realmente lo que había dicho, pero sin titubear se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Era algo que había hecho muchas veces en su propia imaginación, pero en la realidad, el cuerpo de Miyako era mucho más suave y cálido.

No obstante, de repente un nombre se apareció en su cabeza. Y estuvo a punto de intercambiar roles con Miyako de nuevo.

—¡Wormmon!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella intrigrada, separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.

—¡No sé cómo haré para explicarle esta situación! Él es tan… _naif_.

Miyako soltó una risita.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo con entusiasmo, como si estuviera anunciado algún tipo de producto por televisión—¡Le dejé a Hawkmon ese trabajo!

Y ambos rieron.

Ken se sintió aliviado. Hawkmon era quizá el Digimon más cauto y racional que conocía. Seguramente le explicaría todo a Wormmon mejor de lo que él mismo podría hacerlo.

Y entonces volvió a abrazar a Miyako, y pensó que, quizá, podrían llegar a formar una hermosa familia.


End file.
